


Good Ending

by HCBitchcraft



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), hannor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCBitchcraft/pseuds/HCBitchcraft
Summary: <<”He loves you.”>>Connor turns to meet Marcus’ gaze. The church is filled with the murmurs of their brethren as they weave tales of the escape that had saved hundreds of their kind. Tales of the Deviant Hunter now on their side and their leader choosing strong confidants. The Detective shakes his head but Marcus reaches out to grip his shoulder in reassurance.<<”You said he encouraged you to be free. He helped you find yourself and he cared for you even when you made it clear you were replaceable. My father was the same. He helped me find who I am, helped me realize that we deserved to be heard instead of used and discarded. Connor, if he wants you to be free, I don’t believe there’s any greater show of love than that.”>>
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of what's going on in Connor's head during his new  
> found deviancy. Includes gameplay dialogue/spoilers!

_ <<”He loves you.”>> _

_ Connor turns to meet Marcus’ gaze. The church is filled with the murmurs of their brethren as they weave tales of the escape that had saved hundreds of their kind. Tales of the Deviant Hunter now on their side and their leader choosing strong confidants. The Detective shakes his head but Marcus reaches out to grip his shoulder in reassurance. _

_ <<”You said he encouraged you to be free. He helped you find yourself and he cared for you even when you made it clear you were replaceable. My father was the same. He helped me find who I am, helped me realize that we deserved to be heard instead of used and discarded. Connor, if he wants you to be free, I don’t believe there’s any greater show of love than that.”>> _

_ Connor’s brows knit together at the word ‘father’. While Hank might view him as alive and as a being who deserved freedom Connor viewed him as more. He didn’t feel like the older detective fit into the familial spot that Mr. Manfred had for Marcus. Hank had created his own space inside the android and it seemed to remain nameless, a space that he had yet to properly shed light on. _

_ <<”...There are thousands of androids in the Cyberlife assembly plant. If we could wake them up they might join us and shift the balance of power.”>> _

_ Marcus is against it as soon as he understands just what Connor is willing to risk. The detective builds the plan before Marcus’ eyes, wills him to see that while they might be able to predict an almost infallible statistic there was always a chance for success. Their leader sees the determination and hope in his fellow android’s eyes and the comforting hand squeezes his comrades’ shoulder for what could most likely be the last time. _

_ <<”Be careful.”>> _

_ It’s said with sincerity, a tone Connor had never seen genuinely come from someone like himself before. Marcus meant to finish this, to free his people. Connor’s goals were now so much more selfish than when he’d begun his mission. He’d be free because freedom meant he’d find himself with the only being he truly cared for. Freedom meant he could care for the only partner he’d ever had just as easily as he could draw a gun or piece together a crime scene. _

_ Freedom also puts Hank’s life at risk. _

_ “Easy, you fuckin’ piece of shit!” _

_ The older detective’s voice most certainly has his attention. He’d been halfway through conversion with the AP700 when he’s interrupted. His fingers twitch as his programming races to find a solution. The prompt that clouds his vision is one he knew he’d be seeing for the rest of his days. _

**_'PROTECT HANK.’_ **

_ <<”Step back Connor! And I’ll spare him.”>> _

_ He tries to sway his look alike but the gun near Hank’s head is waved too carelessly for his liking. He steps away, tries to calm the other android down. All it serves him is the barrel of his clone’s gun being pointed in his direction. He tells himself he can handle the shot but Hank has other ideas. Ideas Connor is afraid he won’t survive. With the older detective trying to grapple the gun out of the android’s grip Connor moves swiftly and lunges at the attacker. He’s tossed around, given the rough and precise treatment he himself would dole out in the field. It’s not until Hank breaks them up that they stop their evenly matched sparring. _

_ “Hold it!” _

_ They both still, separating immediately. With a weapon in the mix their probability for survival had decreased by at least 50%. They move to stand, side by side, and before Connor can utter a word his doppelgänger begins to speak in his voice, with his mannerisms and with a fake gentleness for the older detective that made him inexplicably hopeless. He was a machine, one who’d been replicated. As Hank begins to question them both he finds that this might be the deciding factor in not just his survival but also that space inside himself the older man resided in ever getting to see some semblance of light. _

_ “One of you is my partner. The other is a’ sack of shit. Question is, who’s who?” _

_ The clone is quick to sound assertive and plea his case. Meanwhile, Connor can feel the weight of his freedom on his shoulders. He’s quiet, unsure and all he can do is try to speak only to be spoken over. An idea suddenly makes its way past his lips. He suggests a challenge of sorts. Why didn’t Hank ask them questions? Things only the real Connor would know? _

_ He fails the first half spectacularly but picks up stride when Hank gets more personal. In fact, He doesn’t expect the detective to bring up his only son as a deciding factor between two androids. Connor meets Hank’s gaze, knows his copy couldn’t answer but he could. He could because he’d seen what that answer had done to the very man who stood before him. _

_ <<”Cole. His name was Cole. And he just turned six at the time of the accident… it wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it so an android had to take care of him. Cole didn’t make it. That’s why you hate androids...”>> _

_ He knows he can’t blame Hank but his eyes convey hurt. He’s hurt that while Hank might view his status as being sentient he might never truly love him. Not like Marcus seemed to think he did. Not like he had thought about. This wasn’t a fatherly type of love at all. _

_ “Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate. He was the one who took my son from me…” _

_ Hank didn’t blame his kind. He didn’t blame him. In fact, his gun aims to Connor’s left and his copy hits the ground when the shot rings out. Hank’s eyes meet his as soon as the traitor is neutralized. _

_ “I’ve learned a lot since I’ve met you Connor. Maybe there’s something to this. Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place. Go ahead, do what you need to do.” _

_ Connor takes a step but stops when he’s close to the human. As Hank opens his mouth to urge the android to act he’s cut off by Connor’s own observation. _

_ <<”I care for you, detective. I’ll be diligent in completing my mission but I ask you to remain in the city. I’d very much like to meet you again as a free being. Until then...”>> _

_ He moves to wake his brothers and Hank makes his own escape. It was the android’s time in the history books. The small bit of help a human had given shouldn’t squander that. _

_ _________________ _

_ Marcus meets him halfway as the sound of helicopters retreating and soldiers running fills the cold night air. The fight had been won and the leader of their resistance stood tall and resilient. Connor can’t help but feel pride as they come face to face. _

_ <<”You did it Marcus.”>> _

_ <<”We did it.”>> _

_ They had. North stands at Marcus’ side and while Connor now knows you can’t replace family, he also doesn’t doubt that her affections help ease the pain and loss in their leader’s heart. He’s there when Marcus announces their freedom. Something akin to a glitch tries to intrude on the moment but Connor is quick to override and rid himself of the distraction. He was his own being now. He owed results to no one. Smoke clouds the crisp Detroit sky and gives way to a brilliant sunrise. The eatery Hank had made his regular spot had shut its doors and he stands impatiently as he waits. He doesn’t see anyone but when he turns around he finds what he’s looking for. _

_ Connor is clad in his uniform and it’s like deja vu. He remembers his entrance at Jimmy’s bar, remembers the android buying him his final drink for that night. He remembers hating just how human he looked yet how robotic he sounded. Now? Connor pauses a few feet from him and instead of a blank face he’s met with warm eyes and an unsure yet relieved smile. He doesn’t have to say it. They’d won. They were now, officially, free. Hank’s strides are long and calculating but he’s close to Connor now and he tugs him into his arms tightly. It felt like home after so many years of feeling nothing. _

_ “...I fuckin’ care too.” _

_ It’s said into Connor’s shoulder as the android finally wraps his arms around the human he’d chosen to stand by. They shift to press even closer together and Connor feels the slight brush of the older detective’s mustache as a kiss is pressed just above his LED. His flesh retracts then and bares his chassis startling Hank but not enough for the older man to break their embrace. _

_ <<”My apologies. It would seem I have no control over my displays of affection. Forgive me, Lieutenant.”>> _

_ As if to prove his point Connor gently releases the back of Hank’s jacket to slowly slip his arms from around his sturdy frame and show him his hands. Hands that were slowly ebbing from plastic back to flesh. Hank’s hand moves before he can fully grasp the situation. Gun calloused fingers press flush to the soft groves of the android’s. Once again Connor’s flesh seems to melt away and bare the brilliant white chassis that lay beneath. They stand in silence, hands pressed together and the morning sun slowly rising above them. _

_ “What does it mean?” _

_ A quietly said inquiry that falls from Hank’s lips in not just wonderment but true curiosity. _

_ <<”When androids interface they retract their skin. It's a sign to show that we’re seeking a connection or fulfilling one. Among partners it’s a sincere sign of affection.”>> _

_ His gaze doesn’t leave Hank. After everything they’d been through he knew this last hurdle is what would, what could, break them. Still the older man doesn’t move away. Instead, he meets Connor’s eyes with warm, relieved ones of his own. _

_ “Y’got 'sincere affection' for me?” _

_ It’s said in a gruff voice but with a teasing tone. Connor almost mistakes it for anger out of the sheer delicacy he’d given the situation during processing. _

_ <<”I’ve told you, Hank. I care for you. Very much.”>> _

_ He doesn’t use the word they both know he’d like to. Not yet. Not when they’d just learned to be with one another past their roles as civil servants. _

_ “Yeah, I just don’t get tired of hearing it.” _

_ Hank doesn’t push. He wouldn’t push but he does lower their hands to slip his fingers gently around Connor’s wrist. _

_ “Let’s go home. Connor.” _

_ Connor can’t help but look towards the future. He was no longer an object but someone with a home. Someone who could make his own choices and choose his own fate. He’d chosen to free his kind and now?  _

_ <<”Of course, Hank.”>> _

_ Now, he’d protect this new path he’d chosen at all costs. _

  
  



End file.
